


Алиса исчезает в полдень

by Spicebox



Category: Are You Alice?
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox





	Алиса исчезает в полдень

"...Какой же я видел тебя, Алиса, в своем воображении? Какая ты?  
Любящая - это прежде всего: любящая и нежная; нежная, как лань, и любящая,  
как собака (простите мне прозаическое сравнение, но я не знаю на земле любви  
чище и совершенней); и еще - учтивая: вежливая и приветливая со всеми, с  
великими и малыми, с могучими и смешными, с королями и червяками, словно ты  
сама - королевская дочь в шитом золотом наряде. И еще - доверчивая, готовая  
поверить в самую невозможную небыль и принять ее с безграничным доверием  
мечтательницы; и, наконец,- любопытная, отчаянно любопытная и жизнерадостная  
той жизнерадостностью, какая дается лишь в детстве, когда весь мир нов и  
прекрасен и когда горе и грех - всего лишь слова, пустые звуки, не  
означающие ничего!"

Б. Заходер, пролог к "Алисе в Стране Чудес" Льюиса Кэрролла.

  
  
**Вводная.**  
  
\- Есть сто пятьдесят способов достичь дзена. Первый способ – это семь лет подряд практиковать медитацию на отсутствующий предмет. Второй способ – это утром, после дружеской партии в преферанс, проснуться и обнаружить кучу пустых коньячных бутылок у себя на кухне и презерватив у себя в заднице. Третий способ – девять раз подряд, не останавливаясь, прочитать Сутру Сердца на французском, одновременно с этим набирая текст договора. Четвертый способ – разобрать глок-17 на триста тридцать частей.  
Шляпник сидит за столом, непринужденно треплется, а его руки живут своей жизнью, разбирают себе пистолет.   
Второй лежит в кобуре, ждет своей очереди.  
  
Если говорить о дзене, то правая рука Шляпника почти его достигла, левая отстает на каких-то полкорпуса.  
  
\- Пятый способ … - говорит Шляпник.  
\- Спасибо, первый способ мне подходит, - отвечает Алиса. – Я буду медитировать на твое чувство юмора, придурок.  
  
Алиса нависает над пасьянсом, в потрепанной колоде, найденной Алисой в ящике буфета, пятьдесят две карты и все червовой масти.   
Ему сегодня везет, он пятнадцать раз подряд выиграл у себя самого.  
Какая-то чертова страна чудес, не иначе.  
Алиса думает, что карьера карточного шулера – это самое то, что надо.  
  
Шляпник со своим хламом занимает куда больше половины стола, столбцы карт, которые выкладывает Алиса, теснятся и заворачиваются вверх.  
  
Из открытого окна доносится шелест деревьев и пение птиц.  
Пахнет свежей выпечкой – сдобой, ванилью и корицей.  
  
Алиса, бедная крошка, вот уж к кому жизнь дьявольски несправедлива.  
Первая и самая основная несправедливость состоит в том, что Алиса Плезанс Лидделл на самом деле шестнадцатилетний закомплексованный нахал в пижонском светлом костюме.  
Вторая несправедливость состоит в том, что Алису Плезанс Лидделл всяк норовит обидеть, а сам он может обидеть только Белого Кролика.  
Третья несправедливость состоит в том, что пасьянс неожиданно зашел в тупик.  
  
\- Да ты настоящий талант, - Шляпник подается вперед, с любопытством заглядывает в карты. – Причем во всем.   
\- Отвали.  
Алиса выкидывает руку вперед, так, что ладонь ложится на лицо Шляпника, отпихивает его назад.  
Шляпник смеется.  
\- Что это за колода? – ладонь Алисы зажимает его рот, это искажает голос Шляпника, делает его глухим и неразборчивым. – В ней что, есть дополнительные карты?  
\- А то, - довольно хмыкает Алиса. – Я сначала думал добавить в нее четыре ветра и четырех драконов, но знаешь…  
Он убирает руку и подпирает ей голову.  
\- …мне еще только драконов тут не хватало. Ты, Кот, Ее Королевское, Шалтай-Болтай. Этого более чем достаточно для бедной крошки.  
  
Шляпник согласно кивает и возвращается к глоку.  
  
На столе валяется уже больше сотни деталей.  
Запах сдобы становится невыносимым, отзывается резью в желудке.  
  
\- А Кролик? – неожиданно поднимает голову Шляпник. – Ты Кролика не забыл?  
\- А то, - смачно повторяет Алиса и мотает головой в сторону буфета.  
На верхней дверце буфета, темной, покрытой изящной резьбой, висит карта, на которой изображен Белый Кролик.  
Карта прибита к деревянной поверхности серебряным столовым ножом.  
  
Алиса, бедная крошка, он так жалок со своими картами.  
Ему бы подошел топор мясника.  
  
\- А знаешь, мне нравится, - говорит Шляпник. – Как будто так и было.  
  
По комнате проносится ветер, воздух вздрагивает, мутнеет, наливается цветом, и вот на подоконнике появляется Чеширский Кот. Чеширский Кот смотрит на карту, прибитую к буфету, и удивленно моргает.  
\- Вот за бойцовский дух – уважаю, - говорит Кот. – Кстати, мои поздравления.  
  
\- Поздравления? – удивляется Алиса.  
Руки Шляпника сливаются в одно размытое пятно, это уже даже не дзен, это овер-дзен, мега-дзен.  
Это дзен, умноженный сам на себя.  
\- Сегодня день, посвященный Девочке Алисе, главной достопримечательности Страны Чудес и нашему бессменному талисману, кумиру и идолу.  
\- О, - глубокомысленно говорит Алиса. – Ты что, пришел признаться мне в любви?  
  
Если говорить о признаниях, Чеширский Кот никогда не врет и никогда не говорит правду. Какие-либо признания чужды его сути и вызывают в нем глубокое отвращение.  
  
\- Сегодня любой, кого бы она ни встретила, обязан выполнить все, что бы она ни потребовала. Естественно, исключая Ее Королевское.  
\- Но включая Кролика? – быстро спрашивает Алиса.  
\- Безусловно, - кивает Кот.  
\- И исключая Сожаления? – быстро спрашивает Алиса.  
\- Безусловно, - кивает Кот.  
\- О, - повторяет Алиса. - Жаль. Мне так хотелось, чтобы Ее Королевское сделал кое-что для бедной крошки. Но ничего, переживу как-нибудь.   
  
Тремя резкими движениями он смешивает карты в кучу.  
Встает из-за стола.  
Шляпник отодвигает карты к краю, и они сыплются на пол.  
Груда металлолома на столе такая большая, как будто Шляпник все это время разбирает танк.  
Алиса ухмыляется.  
Похоже, этот стол слишком тесен для них двоих.  
  
\- Ладно, пойду, прогуляюсь. Пообщаюсь с фанатами. – Алиса небрежно срывает пиджак со спинки стула и перекидывает его через плечо. - А вы оба – по тысяче отжиманий на кулаках. Начинайте, приду – проверю.  
  
\- Какой смышленый мальчик, - мурлычет Кот и вальяжно закидывает ногу на ногу.  
\- Ты не понял, - терпеливо повторяет Шляпник. – Сегодня день, посвященный девочке Алисе, главной…  
\- Я понял, - перебивает его Алиса.  
\- Шляпник всегда был слишком хорошего мнения об интеллекте Алис, - говорит Кот. – И это всегда его подводило.  
\- Нет, кретин, ты не понял. Девочке Алисе. Ты что, девочка?  
\- Вот блин, - говорит Алиса. – Вроде как нет. И что, теперь я в пролете?  
Они оба так идеально игнорируют Кота, как будто того никогда и не существовало, и даже слова такого в природе нет.  
  
\- Вроде того, - пожимает плечами Шляпник. – Если ты закончил с пасьянсом, завари, пожалуйста, чай. Пахнет сдобой, значит, пришло время для чаепития.  
  
\- Но, кстати, - замечает Кот. Он идеально игнорирует то, что его игнорируют. – Я бы на твоем месте не сдавался. Абсолютно все мальчики в чем-то похожи на абсолютно всех девочек, а это значит, что у тебя есть шансы в один прекрасный день обнаружить, что ты не мальчик, а девочка.  
  
\- Что за чушь, - говорит Алиса. – Да я просто ходячий тестостерон.  
  
Он вздыхает, распахивает дверцу буфета и достает чай.  
  
От резкого движения нож вываливается из дверцы, и карта с Кроликом падает на пол.  
Алиса наступает на нее ногой.  
Модельная, тускло блестящая туфля легко прокручивается на глянцевом картоне.  
  
\- Ты ходячий лузер, – говорит Шляпник, сдергивает со стола пистолет-пулемет, и, не глядя, выпускает пару очередей в сторону окна.  
Летят щепки, звенит разбитое стекло.  
Кот поднимает руки и качается на подоконнике, изображая из себя смертельно раненого.  
\- Мазила, - с злобной радостью говорит Алиса. - Ты застрелиться захочешь, и то промажешь.  
  
Он наливает кипяток в фарфоровый заварной чайник с розами.  
  
\- Да я так, просто душу отвести, - говорит Шляпник.  
  
\- Тяжело вам, - зевает Кот. – ты меня видишь, но убить не можешь, Шляпник меня не видит, но может убить. Если вас обоих разрезать на две половинки и поменять их местами, то одного из вас я бы так боялся, что от страха залез бы на самое высокое дерево.  
  
\- Ничего личного, - говорит Шляпник. - Я просто не целился.  
  
Если говорить о цели, Алиса - худощавый мальчишка среднего роста, из-за неправильного воспитания он вырос злобным засранцем, когда ему исполнилось четырнадцать лет, он выбелил волосы до светло-русого, и целый год после этого носил в школьной сумке бейсбольную биту.  
Когда ему исполнилось пятнадцать лет, он трахнул первую красавицу школы, и теперь считает себя неотразимым парнем.  
Когда ему исполнилось шестнадцать лет, он случайно упал в кроличью нору.  
Или это было не случайно.  
Или это была не кроличья нора, а перерезанный телефонный шнур, лезвие бритвы и горячая вода, льющаяся в ванную.  
Или включенная газовая плита, плотно закрытые окна и пустые конвалюты из-под снотворного.  
Или что-нибудь другое.  
Цель?  
Возможно, и не было никакой цели.  
Нет, точно была.  
Да нет же, не было.  
Или была?  
Кто вообще тут спрашивает про цель?  
  
\- Удобное правило, - улыбается Кот. - Если Шляпник промазал, значит, он не целился.  
\- Значит, ему жалко тратить пулю на такую убогую цель, - отвечает Шляпник.  
\- Шикарную, - говорит Кот, по-кошачьи поднимает верхнюю губу, видны клыки.  
\- Убогую, - отвечает Шляпник.  
  
Он умиротворенно смотрит на груду деталей, лежащих на столе.  
  
\- Уже три желания, - говорит Кот. - Если Алиса захочет узнать, где находится милый домик Кролика, тебе придется исполнить три моих желания. Ничего личного.  
\- Я что, похож на золотую рыбку?  
  
Алиса стоит посреди кухни с горячим чайником в руках и чувствует себя полным дебилом.  
Чувствует, как на хребте дыбом поднимаются волоски.  
Чувствует угрозу, тысячи, миллионы угроз, шаровые молнии, мечущиеся по комнате.  
  
\- Сорок Пятая Алиса была двадцатишестилетней мулаткой, и звали ее Адрианна Дювалье, - лениво тянет Кот.  
  
\- И что с ней стало? - спрашивает Алиса.  
Он ставит чайник на стол и идет за чашками.  
  
\- Ее сожрали Сожаления. Разорвали на части и сожрали живьем. Было очень много крови, - пожимает плечами Кот.  
\- А этот? – спрашивает Алиса, мотнув головой в сторону Шляпника.  
\- Он ее прошляпил, - охотно отзывается Кот. - Он в это время докладывался Ее Королевскому.  
  
\- Как… мило, - бормочет Алиса. – Как… черт побери, законопослушно...  
\- Когда я был маленьким, - оборачивается Шляпник. Его взгляд безошибочно упирается в Кота, сидящего на подоконнике. - Я мечтал о Чеширской Овчарке. Я бы натаскал ее на кошек. У нее бы весь бампер был в крестах.  
\- Так сильно ненавидишь кошек? - говорит Кот.  
  
Если говорить о ненависти.  
Алиса их ненавидит.  
Обоих.  
Очень.  
Не верит им ни на грош.  
  
\- Всего одну, - отвечает Шляпник. – Но этого достаточно.  
\- Ну очень, очень много крови, - с удовольствием повторяет Кот. – Ее хватило бы, чтобы выкрасить все розы во дворце Ее Королевского, и еще осталось бы пара литров про запас.  
Он спрыгивает с подоконника и на цыпочках крадется к Шляпнику, комично прижав палец к губам и заговорщически поглядывая на Алису.  
Он выглядит уморительно смешно, Алиса невольно хихикает.  
\- Когда Сорок Пятая Алиса умирала, последние ее слова были – «О, мои тренажеры! О, мой витаминный комплекс! О, мой диетолог! О, мой Шляпник!», - шепчет Кот прямо в ухо Шляпника и тут же испуганно отпрыгивает назад.  
  
Алиса успевает закрыть уши руками, но все равно на мгновение глохнет от грохота выстрелов.  
Обломки венецианских стульев кувыркаются по полу.  
Алису распирает веселье.  
Алису распирает желание разнести на клочки Страну Чудес.  
Алиса будет ржать, как истеричка, когда нажмет на красную кнопку.  
  
\- Как… нездорово… - бормочет Алиса, давясь от смеха.  
\- Что же может быть нездорового в здоровом образе жизни? – Кот запрыгивает на комод.  
Широко улыбается.  
Алиса резко замолкает, как будто подавился собственным смехом.  
  
 **Волшебная Девочка и Оракул.**  
  
\- Ладно, - говорит Шляпник. – Самое время навестить Оракула.  
\- Оракула? Что это еще за Оракул такой? – Алиса с размаху ставит чашки на стол, снимает пиджак со спинки стула и перекидывает его через плечо.  
\- Оракул – это Гусеница. Он ведет учет трех типов времени: времени, идущего вперед, времени, идущего назад и времени, стоящего на месте. Все до безумия просто, Алиса, - отвечает Кот.   
  
\- Проще, чем дважды два… Очередная бесполезная идея… - вздыхает Алиса, вешает пиджак обратно на стул и начинает наливать чай в чашки.  
\- Алиса должна встретиться с Оракулом, - пожимает плечами Шляпник. – Правило не может быть неправильным.  
\- Ты не отстанешь, правильно? – Алиса отставляет чайник и снова берет пиджак в руки. – И что, он знает, где живет Кролик?  
\- Я знаю, - машет рукой Кот и ласково щурится.  
\- Сдохни, - бросает в его сторону Шляпник и оборачивается к Алисе. - Оракул знает все.  
\- Вот здорово, - уныло говорит Алиса. – Охренеть можно…   
\- Тебя терзают сомнения? – интересуется Кот.  
\- Когда это говоришь ты, получается совсем недвусмысленно, - отвечает Алиса. - Но да, что-то вроде того...  
\- Оракул, - напоминает Шляпник.  
\- Мне нужно… - Алиса задумывается.  
Он начинает ходить по кухне, размахивая пиджаком и бормоча что-то себе под нос.  
Шляпник вздыхает и наливает в чашку чай.  
\- Мне нужно… - Алиса останавливается. – Подготовиться! Знаю я этих дерьмовых умников! Я «привет» не успею сказать, а он уже вывалит на меня целую кучу моих маленьких грязных секретов! А под конец скажет – господин Шляпник, если это унылое чмо – Алиса, то я готов съесть вашу шляпу. Боже мой, да он потом во все газеты даст объявление, что я – не Алиса! Просто из зависти ко мне, юному и цветущему!   
  
Шляпник удивленно качает головой и бесшумно ставит чашку на блюдце.  
До сегодняшнего момента он еще ни разу не сталкивался с Алисами, сомневающимися в том, что они Алисы.  
Он просто не знает, как ему реагировать правильно.  
\- Короче, мне нужно подготовиться. Мне нужно время, - Алиса решительно кивает, как будто он убеждает сам себя.  
\- Время ему нужно, надо же... – бормочет Кот и исчезает.  
\- Не хочу стать жертвой черного пиара! – восклицает Алиса и распахивает дверь в комнату.  
  
Если говорить о жертвах, стоит вспомнить крошку Лиддел, тринадцатилетнюю фарфоровую куколку. Ее нашли на третий день после того, как она исчезла из дома. Она плавала на поверхности озера, того, что на окраине города, уродливо раздутая, ее длинные каштановые волосы медленно шевелились в воде. Бедная малютка Лиддел, кто-то изнасиловал ее, а потом выпотрошил, и теперь ее кишки переплелись с ее волосами, обвились вокруг ее запястий, лежащих на поверхности воды.  
Этот кто-то, он вырезал у нее сердце, заменив его на дохлого волнистого попугайчика.  
  
Ее нашел друг семьи, он принес ее домой, завернутую в его теплое кашемировое пальто.  
Впрочем, на суде выяснились подробности.   
Он так любил малютку Лиддел, этот друг семьи.  
Он проводил с ней все свое свободное время, рассказывал ей сказки, играл с ней в игры.  
Рассказывал сказки? Играл в игры?   
Какая нелепая, омерзительная ложь.  
Какое чудовищное, леденящее кровь преступление.  
Этот нелюдь, эта тварь – он был последним, с кем видели бедняжку Лиддел.  
Услышав про игры и сказки, суд присяжных более не колебался.  
Его повесили спустя две недели.  
  
Алиса сидит на изящном табурете перед белым туалетным столиком и наносит пудру яркой душистой пуховкой.  
На нем синее платье с рукавами-воланами и пышной юбкой по щиколотку, оно расстегнуто на спине.  
Шляпник курит в открытое окно, время от времени с отвращением поглядывая на Алису.  
\- Решил податься в трансвеститы?  
\- В Алисы.  
\- Ты и так Алиса.  
\- Я не уверен. Иногда мне кажется, что я не Алиса, а какой-то злобный мелкий засранец, который сбежал сюда, прячась от правосудия. Не Волшебная Девочка, а вонючий эмигрант-нелегал из жестокой реальности, ну ты понял.  
\- Одно другому не мешает.  
\- Ты так любезен, мне даже неловко. Ми-лый.   
\- Перестань, меня сейчас стошнит. До-ро-гой.  
\- Это потому что ты… - Алиса оглушительно чихает.  
Пудра из коробки повисает в воздухе белым облаком, Шляпник обидно хмыкает -  
\- Вот же придурок…  
\- Хорошо, что я не надел парик… - бормочет Алиса.  
Он трясет головой, с его коротких светлых волос во все стороны летит пудра.  
Потом он встает и сильно встряхивает подол платья.  
\- Эй, ковбой! Окажи такую любезность, отряхни меня сзади!  
\- Может, тебе еще и платье застегнуть? – Шляпник удивленно поднимает бровь, вы только посмотрите на этого наглого трансвестита.  
\- Ага, можно… - отвечает Алиса, чинно садясь за туалетный столик. – Быть Алисой – это такая тяжелая работа…  
  
Он смахивает излишки пудры с лица и начинает красить глаза, высунув кончик языка от усердия.  
Он наносит на веки тени, шоколадные и сиреневые.  
Он подводит глаза угольно-серым карандашом.  
Он окрашивает ресницы в черный.  
Теперь его глаза кажутся огромными, блестящими и сумасшедшими.  
Он рисует на белых от пудры щеках чахоточный румянец  
  
\- Ты не отряхиваешь нифига, только размазываешь, - цедит Алиса. – Что, пользуешься случаем на халяву полапать Волшебную Девочку?  
Шляпник раздраженно восклицает –   
\- Кто-нибудь подскажет мне, почему я до сих пор здесь?  
\- Конечно, - отвечает Кот, он появляется из ниоткуда и присаживается на угол туалетного столика. – Ты здесь, потому что если Алиса потеряет веру в себя, то ты потеряешь Алису. Возьми вот эту щетку, ей сподручнее.  
\- Что-то падалью воняет, - кривится Шляпник.  
\- Ты загораживаешь мне зеркало, - говорит Алиса Коту, поправляя парик. Длинные каштановые пряди обрамляют его лицо, кукольное и неподвижное.  
\- Прелесть какая, - довольно мурлычет Кот. – Архетипическая Алиса.  
\- Что, правда? – с деланным равнодушием спрашивает Алиса. – Похож?  
\- Невероятно похож, - улыбается Кот. – Вы оба похожи. Алиса Плезанс Лидделл и Друг Семьи, совсем, как настоящие.  
Неожиданно, на ровном месте, Шляпник впадает в ярость.  
Он выдергивает из кобуры пистолет и стреляет, стреляет, стреляет, пока у него не заканчиваются патроны.  
\- Я тебя грохну, скотина! Ты меня достал! – орет Шляпник. – Я из тебя чучело сделаю!  
Летят куски разбитого зеркала, изящный столик превращается в щепки, облако пудры повисает в воздухе, начинает резко и тяжело пахнуть духами из разбитого флакона.  
\- Твою мать, урод хвостатый! – орет Шляпник.  
Алиса лежит на полу, закрывая накрашенное лицо ладонями, и думает, вот черт, кажется, парик растрепался.  
Кот издевательски-медленно растворяется в воздухе.  
  
Пещера Гусеницы больше всего похожа на рабочий кабинет на сто втором этаже небоскреба.  
Гусеница отрывает взгляд от ноутбука, снимает очки и начинает их протирать салфеткой. Он смотрит на Алису, устало прищурив глаза.  
Гусеница предпочитает классические европейские костюмы-тройки, но настоящий его пунктик - это жемчужно-серые сорочки.  
Не кремовые, не бежевые, не голубые, и ни в коем случае не белые.  
Алиса делает изящный реверанс, приподнимает юбку и белоснежный фартук, растягивает губы в улыбке.  
\- Ты Сорок Шестая Алиса, - говорит Гусеница.  
\- Ой, как это ты догадался?! – фыркает Алиса. – Это потому, что ты оракул, да? Или это потому, что со мной этот психованный ковбой? Или, может, у меня на спине, на моем красивом синем платье, висит табличка с номером Сорок Шесть?   
Принтер, стоящий в углу, вздрагивает и начинает выплевывать шелестящие листы бумаги.  
В лотке лежит уже целая стопка, и листы разлетаются, падают на пол.  
  
На листе напечатано:  
«PLEASANCE»  
  
На листе напечатано:  
«Бег по острой грани реальности».  
  
На листе напечатано:   
«Да, маленькая Алиса, которую автор так любит…»  
  
На листе напечатано:  
«…кролик вскоре заметил Алису, вертевшуюся поблизости, и сердито окликнул ее.  
\- Эй, Мэри-Энн! Ты что тут околачиваешься?»  
  
На листе напечатано:  
«Как глупо с твоей стороны думать, что ты можешь преодолеть свое чувство вины».  
  
На листе напечатано:  
  
\- Я сама себя не понимаю, сэр, потому что получается, что я – это не я! Видите, что получается? – читает Алиса, наклонившись к листу, лежащему на полу. – Вот, я же говорил! Я знал! Сейчас из него посыпятся мои маленькие грязные тайны!  
\- Пока не вижу, - равнодушно отвечает Гусеница. – И не увижу, если ты будешь мне мешать. Прекрати орать и сядь.  
Алиса зло прищуривается.  
\- Оракул, значит... А ты знаешь, что у меня в кармашке фартука?  
\- Заткнись, кретин, - шепчет Шляпник. – Я тебя умоляю, заткнись…  
\- Спички, сломанная самокрутка и визитная карточка человека по имени Чарльз Л. Доджсон, - спокойно говорит Гусеница и достает что-то металлическое из ящика стола. – В другом кармане – пистолет. Кстати, о пистолетах. Еще одно слово, и я тебе точно что-нибудь прострелю.  
\- Вот гад… - бормочет Алиса, разглядывая дуло пистолета, направленного прямо на него.  
Локоть Шляпника больно врезается ему в бок.  
Алиса охает, но тут же затыкается, удивленно наблюдая, как Гусеница отталкивается от стола и выезжает на офисном кресле на середину комнаты.  
  
Весь пол усыпан листами с надписями.  
Взгляд Гусеницы скользит по ним, расслабленно и небрежно.  
В наступившей тишине Алиса слышит, как глухо и неровно бьется сердце Шляпника.  
Металлический щелчок зажигалки – это Гусеница прикуривает сигарету.  
Ослабляет галстук, расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу сорочки, крутит головой, расслабляя шею и по-прежнему рассматривая листы.  
И застывает в неподвижности.  
  
\- Неужели нельзя было хоть раз в жизни… - возмущенно начинает говорить Шляпник.  
Алиса с нескрываемым удовольствием пихает его локтем под ребра и прикладывает указательный палец к губам, красноречиво округлив глаза.  
\- А, уже можно… - машет рукой Шляпник. - Он уже ни на что не реагирует.  
Шляпник достает сигареты.  
\- А что он делает? – спрашивает Алиса.  
\- Ищет свободное время. Понимаешь ли, с вами, с Алисами, ситуация особая. Когда Алиса умирает, время в Стране Чудес откатывается назад, и все начинается с самого начала.  
\- Для всех?  
\- Возможно.  
\- Для тебя?  
\- Каждый раз, как первый.  
\- И что с ними потом… эээ…  
\- Сожаления. И перепутанное время. Поэтому Гусеница такой нервный. У кого угодно нервы сдадут, распутывать время сорока пяти алис.  
\- Это как моток пряжи?  
\- Хорошее сравнение. Но неверное.  
Алиса вздыхает.  
\- Прямо как я…  
  
Он садится на кожаный диван.  
Крутится на нем, смотрит в потолок, смотрит по сторонам.  
Зевает.  
От нечего делать он читает надписи на листах.  
\- "Алиса отыщет меня даже во сне. Алиса придет за мной, Алиса скажет – «не бойся, иди ко мне», Алиса будет стрелять в меня, пока у нее не кончатся патроны, а потом вырвет сердце из моей груди и взамен вложит в нее дохлого волнистого попугайчика…" Это про какую-то другую Алису. Из фильма ужасов или из компьютерной игры, точно. Неужели я мог бы… Что-то странное, какое-то омерзительное, какое-то знакомое чувство… Так больно…  
Темнота подступает со всех сторон, хватает за горло, и эти потусторонние голоса, зовущие его, эти горестные чаячьи вскрики - "Алиса, Алиса, Алиса..."  
Внезапно Алиса понимает, что он остался один, в темноте, он стоит по пояс в озере, глянцевые, маслянистые блики света и запах крови, длинные каштановые волосы, шевелящиеся в воде…  
Все ближе…  
Кто-то трясет его за плечи, Алиса открывает глаза и невольно вскрикивает.  
Привычный зануда Шляпник, предсказуемый, как метроном, отпускает его и надвигает шляпу на глаза.  
\- Алиса… - говорит Шляпник. – Не хотелось тебя огорчать, но ты можешь все. И всегда делаешь все, что можешь.  
\- Хотя всегда все можно сделать быстрее и проще, если не делать вообще ничего, - говорит Гусеница и встает с кресла.  
\- Это как это? – подозрительно прищуривается Алиса.  
Гусеница раздвигает жалюзи, жестом подзывает Алису к себе.  
Алиса подходит, заглядывает в окно, удивленно присвистывает.  
Из окна виден огромный город, небоскребы и магистрали, и солнце, садящееся за горизонт в розово-серой дымке.  
\- Круто… - бормочет Алиса.  
\- Смотри туда, - Гусеница показывает на малюсенькую фигурку, бегущую по улице. – Вот и Кролик появился.  
\- Где эта тварь?! – кричит Алиса и бросается к двери.  
\- Уже исчез, - говорит Гусеница. – Если Алиса не идет к Белому Кролику, Белый Кролик идет к Алисе.  
\- И наоборот, - кивает Шляпник.  
\- Все, ты его спугнул, - Гусеница отворачивается от окна. - Конец сеанса. Можешь быть свободен.  
Гусеница надевает очки и садится за стол, не обращая более на Алису внимания.  
\- Эй, это что, все?! – разочарованно восклицает Алиса.  
Шляпник молча открывает дверь и оборачивается к Алисе, стоя на пороге.  
Гусеница закуривает сигарету и разворачивает к себе ноутбук.  
\- Вот черт! – кричит Алиса и с досады бьет кулаком по стене. – А предсказание? Хотя бы какой-нибудь дерьмовый карточный фокус! Как же вы меня все бесите!  
  
Неожиданно Алиса оказывается у входа в пещеру Оракула.  
Солнце садится, и на сером небе одна за другой загораются звезды.  
Алиса чувствует себя усталым, злым и обманутым.  
Ему кажется, что над ним посмеялись.  
Выставили его дурачком.  
\- Пойдем, - говорит Шляпник. – Солнце уже почти село. Догоняй.  
Он уходит вперед, и Алиса, постояв на месте, бредет вслед за ним.  
  
\- Надо же, какой бесполезный чувак… - говорит Алиса и сонно трет глаза, Шляпник смотрит на него и хмыкает.  
\- Что? – вскидывается Алиса. – Что смешного?!  
На его пальцах – черные разводы туши.  
Алиса дотрагивается до век, кивает сам себе.  
\- Вот я дурак! - уверенно говорит Алиса.  
\- Неужели дошло? – интересуется Шляпник.  
Алиса стаскивает парик с головы, швыряет его в кусты и разлохмачивает волосы.  
\- Ага. Продешевил я с этим контрактом. Нужно было требовать пост вице-президента Галактики. Быть Алисой – это такая тяжелая работа…  
  
 **Королевское Величество изволит.**  
  
\- Если Алиса не идет к Белому Кролику, Белый Кролик идет к Алисе... Это значит, что он появится сам?  
\- Рано или поздно.  
\- Чушь какая-то. Он что, хочет умереть?  
Алисе скучно.  
Он сидит на подоконнике, свесив ноги за окно.  
\- И Кота где-то носит, как назло...  
\- Пусть носит, - отвечает Шляпник.  
\- Ну, с ним, по крайней мере, весело... - вздыхает Алиса.  
\- Предпочитаешь его общество? - насмешливо интересуется Шляпник.  
\- Вне зависимости от того, что я предпочитаю, я не самоубийца, - отрезает Алиса.  
Ему хочется действия, он беспокойно шевелится, поднимает ноги и упирает их в оконную раму.  
Бездействие вызывает в нем раздражение и какую-то непонятную глухую тоску.  
\- Ну разве не странно, что я - Алиса? - спрашивает он.  
Шляпник закуривает сигарету.  
\- Ты знаешь... - отвечает он. - Я видел Алис, по сравнению с которыми ты более, чем алисоподобен.  
\- Это как?  
Алиса спрыгивает с подоконника, упирается в него кулаками и начинает отжиматься.  
\- Ну, когда первая по счету Алиса появилась в Стране Чудес, ей закатили такую встречу, ты бы видел. Праздник длился целую неделю. У меня где-то до сих пор валяются постеры. Мессия Страны Чудес, Девочка-Которая-Убьет-Кролика, и все такое. Впрочем, уже на второй Алисе энтузиазм притих, а на третьей и вовсе... Забавно, памятник Первой Алисе был весь исписан ругательствами и оскорблениями. Днем его перекрашивали, а за ночь надписи появлялись опять.  
  
\- Вот уроды, - пыхтит Алиса, не прекращая отжиматься. - Поубивал бы.  
\- И правда, - кивает Шляпник, с интересом разглядывая Алису. - Общественное мнение - штука такая... Впрочем, потом всем стало плевать, есть Алиса или нет. А где-то между Шестой и Седьмой Алисой у Ее Королевского появился серьезный зуб на Кролика, и тут уже защита Алисы стала делом государственной важности.   
\- Что случилось-то? - Алиса прыгает на месте, потягивается и спрашивает. - Кстати, в этом доме есть ножи?  
\- Столовое серебро.  
\- Пойдет.  
\- Не думал, что ты умеешь ими пользоваться.  
\- О, я умею, - ухмыляется Алиса. - Мне нужно хорошо тренироваться, чтобы убить Кролика. Заметь, я задал тебе вопрос и очень внимательно тебя слушаю. И поэтому я не буду метко стрелять вот в этот твой чертов портрет, а буду метко кидать в него столовыми ножами.  
\- Если это тебя развлечет... - отвечает Шляпник. - Впрочем, я тоже считаю, что он не удался.  
\- Это ты не удался, - говорит Алиса. - Так что случилось-то?  
\- В один прекрасный день Кролик появился с кем-то, кого он назвал Королем. Да, тогда мы все были... добрее и бесхитростнее, чем сейчас.  
  
Ретроспектива:  
  
Вокруг был туман, сплошной туман.  
Как странно, подумал он.   
Я помню, как называется эта штука, а свое имя - не помню.  
\- Алиса, - позвали его. - Какая неожиданная встреча!  
Он обернулся на голос, из тумана к нему шагнула темная фигура.  
\- Это ты мне? - спросил он.  
\- А я только о тебе вспоминал. Долго жить будешь!  
\- Мы знакомы? - спросил он.  
\- Я знал тебя всю свою жизнь, - широко улыбнулся незнакомец. - Алиса.  
\- Где я?  
\- Где ты? - эхом откликнулся незнакомец. - Где-то здесь, возможно?  
\- А более точно?  
\- Зачем тебе точное, если ты не знаешь главного?  
\- Пусть тебя это не волнует, - сказал он. - Ответь на мой вопрос.  
\- Уверен, ты Алиса, - незнакомец подошел к нему вплотную. - Пойдем со мной, я выведу тебя из этого тоскливого, мрачного места.  
\- Которое называется..?  
Незнакомец раздраженно, совсем по-кошачьи, фыркнул.  
\- Любое место как-нибудь, да называется. Где же носит этого Шляпника... - пробормотал незнакомец себе под нос. - Странно, что у собачки Ее Королевского такой отличный нюх... Всегда думал, что он немного туповат...  
\- Знаешь, - сказал он. - Меня бесят такие, как ты. Которым проще упустить удачный контракт, чем сказать четкое "да" или "нет".  
Незнакомец засмеялся.  
\- Упустить удачный контракт! - сквозь смех сказал он. - Ну ты, Алиса, и скажешь! Ладно... Ты в Стране Чудес, ты Алиса, и только ты можешь убить Белого Кролика.  
\- А я должен?  
\- Это твоя цель и смысл твоей жизни, - серьезно сказал незнакомец. - Я, Чеширский Кот, помогу тебе в этом. Сейчас пойдешь прямо, и прямо, и прямо, и придешь к Кролику в гости. Хочешь, я поищу тебе большую-пребольшую дубину?  
\- Не утруждай себя. Это же кролик, ему можно просто свернуть шею.  
\- Вот это Алиса! - восхищенно воскликнул Кот. - Вот это - всем Алисам Алиса!  
\- Поищи мне лучше мобильный телефон, - снисходительно сказал он. - Кажется, весь мой сегодняшний день летит к чертям...  
\- Непременно! Уже бегу! - засиял улыбкой Кот и исчез.  
  
Алиса шел прямо, и прямо, и прямо, постепенно туман растаял, и теперь стало видно, что он идет по узкой тропинке, вьющейся между огромными скрипучими деревьями.  
Впереди послышались шаги, и вот из-за поворота, прямо навстречу Алисе, выпрыгнуло странное существо с длинными кроличьими ушами.  
Существо остановилось, удивленно глядя на Алису.  
\- Белый Кролик? - спросил Алиса.  
\- Белый Кролик, - отозвалось существо.  
\- Попался, - сказал Алиса. - Жалко тебя, конечно, но у меня нет другого выбора.  
\- Это ты попался, - ответил Кролик.  
\- Это несущественно, - пожал плечами Алиса. - Это никак не влияет на результат. Алиса убьет Белого Кролика.  
\- Алиса? - удивленно переспросил Кролик. - Правда, что ли? Ну, тогда ничего не поделаешь...  
Он поджал уши, и сел на землю, прямо посреди тропинки.  
\- Ноги от ужаса свело, - сообщил Кролик, глядя на Алису снизу вверх печальными алыми глазами. - Пошевелиться не могу. Мне очень-очень страшно.  
\- Ты очень-очень странный, - сказал Алиса и шагнул к Кролику. - Но тебе совсем не страшно.  
  
Кролик беспокойно дернул ухом.  
  
\- Ну давай уже, - нетерпеливо сказал он. - Убей меня, что ли. Пронзи меня своим мечом, или что там у тебя. Отбей мне почки и селезенку своими большими ногами, ты, здоровенный шкаф. Или застрели меня из этого пистолета. А то я сейчас умру от ужаса, который ты у меня вызываешь.   
Кролик достал из кармана маленький дамский пистолет и доверчиво протянул его Алисе.  
  
Алиса взял оружие с его ладони, и Кролик закрыл глаза, маленький, неподвижный, обреченный.  
Пистолет рявкнул, еще и еще раз.  
Кролик открыл правый глаз и тихо спросил -  
\- Ну как?  
Алиса выругался, приставил пистолет к его груди и нажал на курок.  
\- Долго еще? - жалобно спросил Кролик.  
Алиса раздраженно швырнул пистолет в кусты и в сердцах пнул Кролика ногой.  
Кролик не пошевелился.  
\- Это такая специальная модель бронежилета? - тихо спросил Алиса.  
\- Это такая специальная модель идиота, - ехидно сказал Кролик. - С чего ты, собственно, взял, что ты - Алиса?  
  
\- Ну вот... а ведь я тоже не смог его убить... - нервничает Алиса.  
Он коротко замахивается и нож летит прямо в лоб Шляпника на портрете.  
Шляпник смотрит на все это со стороны, машинально потирает лоб и говорит -  
\- Ты просто не очень старался...  
  
Ретроспектива:  
  
Ты не Алиса.  
Ты никто, и звать тебя никак.  
\- Ты не Алиса, - губы Кролика изогнулись в усмешке. - Твое счастье. Я сегодня добрый. Хочешь быть королем?  
\- А более конкретно? - спросил не-Алиса.  
\- Ну, править Страной Чудес вместе с Королевой.  
\- Что представляет из себя эта ваша Страна Чудес?  
\- О... это сказочное место... - пробормотал Кролик.   
  
Не-Алиса без энтузиазма покачал головой, думая, что если это чей-то розыгрыш, то шутнику придется очень плохо.   
\- Спасибо. Лучше обратно, - сказал не-Алиса, четко и внятно выговаривая каждое слово, так, как будто он разговаривал с ребенком или умственно отсталым.  
\- Никак нет, - ответил Кролик. - Дело в том, ты уже не существуешь. Ты умер. Твоя фирма перешла к твоему брату. Ты бы слышал, какую речь он толкнул на твоих похоронах. А-лиии-са, - насмешливо пропел Кролик.  
Обрывки воспоминаний.  
Визг тормозов, скрежет металла, холод и короткое головокружение, оранжевые языки пламени перед глазами, и невозможно пошевелиться, пока доли секунды растягиваются и растягиваются и растягиваются...  
\- Какая к черту Алиса! Меня зовут...  
\- Уже не зовут, - Кролик небрежно махнул рукой. - Забудь.   
\- Меня зовут... - потерянно пробормотал не-Алиса. - Вот только что помнил...  
\- Тебя зовут Король. Ты правишь Страной Чудес.  
Король кивнул, соглашаясь.  
\- Ладно, все могло быть гораздо хуже, - сказал Король. - Так что, мы идем во дворец? И, кстати. Королева... Надеюсь, она быстро выучит свое место. Ненавижу, когда глупые девицы путаются под ногами. Между прочим, какая она?  
\- О... - заулыбался Кролик. - Королева потрясает воображение неподготовленного зрителя...  
  
\- Есть что-то, о чем мне нужно знать заранее? - деловито поинтересовался Король. - Принципиальные министры, вороватые казначеи, внезапные наследники?  
Они стояли прямо перед дворцом, и Король рассматривал его одобрительным хозяйским взглядом.   
\- Ничего такого, - покачал головой Кролик. - Королева и королевские женщины. Парочка королевских стрелков. Ну, еще есть один Валет, в силу определенных обстоятельств он не очень-то разговорчив. Но исполнителен, тут нечего сказать.  
\- Исполнительность - это замечательное качество, - сказал Король.  
  
\- Забавный тип этот Король, - говорит Алиса.   
\- Эй, придурок, - Шляпник повышает голос. - Послушай, прекрати немедленно! Меня это нервирует!  
Он почти кричит, и эта его привычка решать любую проблему парой очередей.  
Алиса почти уверен, что где-то на земле существует совсем другой Шляпник.  
Математик, профессор, доктор наук, возможно.  
Он может даже слегка заикаться.  
Это было бы чудно.  
\- А что было дальше? - спрашивает Алиса.  
Нож летит в левый глаз Шляпника на портрете.  
Вместо правого глаза Шляпника на портрете красуется измочаленная дыра.  
\- Меня это нервирует, - раздраженно повторяет Шляпник.  
\- Надо же, какой нервный... - бормочет Алиса и бросает еще один нож.  
  
Ретроспектива:  
  
Зал был выдержан в черно-белых тонах, от высокого лепного потолка до каменного, отполированного до зеркальности пола. Лепестки роз, стоящих в высоких напольных вазах, были белоснежными и полупрозрачными.  
Ее Королевское сидел на троне, уныло поглядывал по сторонам и думал о том, что чего-то здесь явно не хватает.  
Ее Королевское сегодня был в черном: на нем было платье, подол которого украшал узор, вышитый черными жемчужинами, а глубокий вырез лифа был прикрыт тончайшим кружевом. С его изящной шляпки кокетливо свисало длинное пушистое перо.   
Сегодня он был не в духе.  
  
Двери распахнулись, придворная дама вбежала в зал, низко кланяясь и лепеча -  
\- Ваше Королевское Величество, Белый Кролик! А с ним...  
\- Пошла вон, - буркнул Ее Королевское. - А, Кролик... Привет, как жизнь.  
Он перевел взгляд на Кролика, удивленно моргнул, не веря своим глазам.  
Впрочем, Ее Королевское всегда славился своей холодной флегматичностью, достойной ядовитой змеи.  
\- Он что, по-твоему, женщина? - поинтересовался Ее Королевское, брезгливо разглядывая человека, стоящего рядом с Белым Кроликом.  
Человек неприязненно прищурился, с плохо скрываемым омерзением разглядывая Ее Королевское.  
\- Так значит, Королева и королевские женщины? - насмешливо спросил он.  
\- Вон отсюда. Оба, - отчеканил Ее Королевское.  
Кролик весело хихикнул.  
\- Это Король, - представил он человека. - А это Королева, - он шутовски поклонился в сторону Ее Королевского.  
\- Вот как... - тихо сказал Ее Королевское. - Король, значит.  
\- Надеюсь, мы будем видеться как можно реже, - натянуто улыбаясь, сообщил ему Король. - Ненавижу извращенцев, которые носят женские тряпки.  
Кролик снова хихикнул.  
\- Ну, я пошел! Надеюсь, вы подружитесь!  
На прощание он помахал рукой и исчез, да так быстро и незаметно, что даже Чеширский Кот, наверное, обзавидовался бы.  
  
Ее Королевское вздохнул.  
\- Значит, видеться как можно реже, - спокойно сказал он, склоняя голову, и перо качнулось в такт его движению. - Чего еще изволит Ваше Королевское Величество?  
Шаги Короля гулким эхом отдавались под потолком зала.  
\- Начнем с того, что ты передашь мне дела, - сказал Король.  
\- Как прикажет Ваше Королевское Величество, - Ее Королевское грациозным жестом протянул руку, расплескивая кружево длинных рукавов по полу.  
Его губы сложились в мягкую улыбку.  
Короля передернуло от отвращения, он подошел вплотную к трону, игнорируя руку, протянутую ему.  
\- Чем реже, тем лучше, - повторил он.  
\- Я уверен, мы будем видеться исчезающе редко, - доверительно шепнул Ее Королевское.  
Зашелестели пышные юбки, он вскочил с трона, одновременно разворачиваясь вбок и хватая тяжелую секиру, стоящую за троном.  
Лезвие прочертило в воздухе сверкающую дугу.  
\- Отрубить ему голову! - заорал Ее Королевское.  
Отрубленная голова перекувыркнулась в воздухе, упала и покатилась в угол, и в тот же момент секира вылетела из рук Ее Королевского, со звоном проехала по полу, остановилась.  
Обезглавленный, уже мертвый Король сделал короткий шажок вперед, а потом его ноги подкосились, и он рухнул на пол. Кровь хлынула на черный, расшитый жемчугом подол платья Ее Королевского.  
  
\- Так лучше, - меланхолично сказал Ее Королевское. - Валет. Убери эту падаль! Или нет, оставь! Оставьте меня одного. Немедленно! Этот красный цвет, он прекрасен...  
Он подошел к вазе и достал из нее белоснежную розу.  
\- Этот красный цвет... - Ее Королевское прерывисто вздохнул, его переполнял огромный, ледянисто-колючий восторг, который он бы никогда не смог выразить.  
Он окунул розу в лужу крови, поднес ее к лицу, его зрачки расширились, пальцы судорожно сжались на колючем стебле.  
С цветка срывались тяжелые темно-красные капли, падали на платье Ее Королевского и исчезали.  
  
\- Я хочу, чтобы все розы во дворце стали красными... - мечтательно вздохнул Ее Королевское.  
Он погладил отяжелевшие от крови лепестки, а потом сжал руку, сминая в кулаке цветок.  
\- Эй, вы слышали?! - закричал он. - Приступайте немедленно! Немедленно перекрасить все розы! Королевское Величество изволит видеть их красными!  
  
\- Дааа, резкий тип... - говорит Алиса. - Больной на всю голову, я сразу это понял. Я вот что думаю. А что если этот Король на самом деле был Алисой? А?  
\- Исключено, - уверенно отвечает Шляпник. - Если бы он был Алисой, я бы убил Ее Королевское прежде, чем он успел пошевелиться. Потому что я при всем этом присутствовал.   
Алиса вздрагивает.  
\- Вот как... - насмешливо говорит Алиса. - Ты такой верный слуга, обалдеть можно...  
\- Все мы подчиняемся правилам. Это то, чего не изменить.  
  
Алиса подходит к стене, на которой висит портрет, проводит по нему рукой, и серебряные ножи, торчащие в холсте, со звоном падают на пол.  
\- Грустно это все... - вздыхает Алиса.   
\- Не грусти, - говорит Шляпник. - Такому нелепому дурачку, как ты, грусть не идет совершенно.  
\- Я вот на портрете потренировался, - огрызается Алиса. - Могу теперь потренироваться на тебе.  
\- Еще не понял, что это бесполезно?  
\- Отстань.  
  
Тишина повисает между ними, такая плотная, что при желании ее можно потрогать рукой.  
  
\- Но все равно... Так странно. Кто угодно может быть Алисой.  
\- Не кто угодно. Только Алиса может быть Алисой.  
\- Да уж... ты крупный специалист в этом вопросе...  
\- Это точно...  
  
 **Не бойся.**  
  
Если говорить о погоде, сегодня ночью обещают бурю.  
Ветер уже поднялся, он сотрясает стены дома, отчаянно бьется в дребезжащие окна, просачивается сквозь щели тонкими ниточками сквозняков.  
Сейчас шесть часов вечера, или немножечко позже, или гораздо позже, но все равно шесть часов вечера.  
Шляпник не мелочится, говорит, это не важно. Говорит, все его время принадлежит Ее Королевскому, и никак иначе.  
Правда заключается в том, что его часы сломались в тот момент, когда он сделал свой первый шаг в Стране Чудес.  
Упрямо показывают время, когда Страна Чудес стала его единственной реальностью.  
Пусть бы лучше все унес ураган…  
  
\- Ууууубийца! – воет ветер.  
Швыряется в закрытое окно фотографиями, и они налипают на мутное стекло, исходящее слезами.  
Картонные прямоугольники напитываются водой, сползают вниз под собственной тяжестью, их бесконечно много, все стекла в доме залеплены одним и тем же повторяющимся кадром – лето, озеро, лодка, яркий солнечный день, на берегу стоят двое. Светловолосый парень приобнимает за плечо девочку-подростка, обаятельно улыбается, глядя в объектив. Девочка привстала на цыпочки и полуобернулась к парню, длинные каштановые волосы взлетели от быстрого движения и еще не упали на плечи, она была так счастлива.  
  
Она была так счастлива…  
  
Алисе страшно.  
Страх поселился в его позвоночнике, холодит и выкручивает спину, трогает напряженные мышцы тонкими блестящими иглами.  
Алиса забился в угол, подтянул колени к груди, он пытается зажать ладонями и уши, и глаза одновременно.  
Шляпник поворачивает ключ в замке двери, толкает ее – надежно ли закрыта? – и оборачивается к Алисе.  
  
\- Не бойся, - странным, размытым голосом говорит он.  
  
\- Ууууубийца! – взвывает ветер.  
  
Алиса коротко всхлипывает –  
\- Слышал? Это к тебе пришли!  
Он осторожно раздвигает пальцы, закрывающие лицо, смотрит в просвет. Его радужка похожа на грязно-синюю желатиновую оболочку капсулы.   
Зрачок – как черный логотип фармацевтической компании.  
Просто запей ее водой, и не волнуйся больше ни о чем.  
  
\- Не бойся, - повторяет Шляпник. – Он не войдет без приглашения.  
\- Да я вообще здесь никого не убивал! – взвизгивает Алиса и скрючивается в своем углу. – Я просто какой-то долбаный голубь мира!  
  
Дом вздрагивает, со второго этажа раздается глухой хлюпающий вздох, так, как будто над ними сомкнулась трясина.  
Чашки подпрыгивают на блюдцах, чайные ложки начинают сползать к краю стола. Молочник, покачнувшись, переворачивается, с шумом катится вперед и останавливается, упершись в чайник, все залито молоком, стекающим со стола.  
  
\- Ты слышишь меня? – бормочет Алиса. – Это он тебя зовет. Это же ты у нас ковбой, маньяк и душегуб. Хватит уже здесь отсиживаться…  
  
Он качается вперед и назад и закрывает, закрывает, закрывает лицо руками.  
Его дыхание прерывистое и частое, когда он делает вдох, в легких у него хрипит.  
На какое-то мгновение Шляпнику кажется, что у Алисы вспорот живот, и он плавает на поверхности озера, и на нем опять этот дурацкий парик.  
Потом все проходит.  
  
Резкий щелчок открывающегося замка, Шляпник пинком распахивает дверь и с двух рук стреляет в темноту.  
Ветер рвет с его головы шляпу, треплет волосы, швыряет дождь в лицо.  
\- Не возымело эффекта, - хихикают рядом, почти у двери.  
\- Эй, какого черта, - говорит Шляпник. – Мне потом все это убирать!  
  
Он прячет пистолеты и достает сигарету, засовывает ее в рот. Пока он пытается ее прикурить, она промокает насквозь.  
Деревянный пол у двери потемнел от влаги, Шляпник, чертыхаясь, выбрасывает сигарету.  
  
Сверкает молния, и Алиса зажмуривает глаза. Гром чуть запаздывает, такой оглушительный и близкий, как будто в подвале дома взорвалась бочка с порохом.  
\- А знаешь, правила вступили в конфликт, - говорит Шляпник. – Я не могу убить Белого Кролика, и я могу убить того, кого Алиса считает своим врагом. Что скажешь, Кролик?  
  
Кролик стоит в дверном проеме, черный, плоский силуэт, вырезанный из мокрого картона.  
\- Скажу, что ты не можешь убить Белого Кролика, - ворчливо отзывается он. – Или ты хотел мне предложить бросить кости?  
\- Ладно, приятно было тебя видеть, все такое, - Шляпник делает шаг назад, тянет руку к дверной ручке.  
\- Я вот к этому пришел, - говорит Кролик. – К этому самозванцу. К этому…  
Его голос внезапно становится оглушительным и неразборчивым, становится похож на катящиеся камни или на свистящий ветер.  
  
Алиса пытается пошевелиться, но тело отказывается ему подчиняться, предает своего хозяина в лучших традициях кошмара.  
В горле так сухо, так сухо, в нем ни осталось ни одной капли воды.  
Редкие брызги дождя, долетающие из открытой двери, падают на его лицо, и он пытается разлепить губы, чтобы слизать их.  
Рыба, оцепенело лежащая на берегу.  
  
\- Он убил ее, - светским тоном, и как будто даже с легкой, ироничной досадой, говорит Кролик. – Он убил ее, мою Мэри Энн. Ну что за отвратительный брат…  
  
\- Нет, - удивленно шепчет Алиса, отрицание колюче прокатывается по горлу, ранит пересохшую слизистую рта. – Нет. Нет. Нет.  
  
Он сжимается в комок, заваливаясь на пол, он хочет стать как можно меньше, а в идеале – исчезнуть без следа.  
  
\- Нет, - беззвучно твердит он, - нет, нет, нет, нет, нет.  
Твердит до тех пор, пока слово не теряет смысл, распадаясь на звуки.  
  
\- С дороги, - говорит Кролик. – Ты больше всех заинтересован в том, чтобы все закончилось, так или иначе. Защитничек.  
\- И правда… - отвечает Шляпник.  
Слышны шаги, ближе, ближе и ближе, шум дождя, вой ветра, звон дрожащей посуды.  
Дом трясется, ходит ходуном.  
И влажные шлепки фотографий по стеклу.  
Кто-то дотрагивается до его спины, осторожно, одну за другой, отводит ладони, вжатые в лицо.  
Кто-то говорит –   
\- Не бойся.  
Кто-то обнимает его.  
От него, от этого кого-то, пахнет дождем и табаком, у него колючая щетина, а волосы мокрые, и с них капает вода.  
Алиса открывает глаза, слушает его голос.  
Молчит.  
\- Это же Кролик. Пошумит и уйдет. От него больше шума, чем толку…  
  
\- Нет, - говорит Алиса и отталкивает от себя Шляпника. – Ни за что на свете. Не упущу такой шанс.  
Он встает на ноги.  
\- Ты только не убегай. Ты только дождись меня, засранец.  
Он делает шаг, хватает пистолет, лежащий на столе.  
Еще один шаг.  
Ползет так медленно, как будто умирает от усталости.  
  
Шляпник закуривает сигарету, сидя на полу.  
Поднимает голову и выдувает дым в потолок.  
\- Как трогательно, - говорит Кот.  
\- Давно здесь? – Шляпник не оборачивается.  
\- Какое-то время, - уклончиво отвечает Кот. – Должен тебе сказать, ты бы выиграл конкурс на Самого Заботливого Папочку года.  
\- Какую цель ты преследуешь?  
\- Цель? Ты забыл? У меня нет цели…  
  
Алиса наступает на мокрый коврик, и тот хлюпает под его ногой.  
Алиса приваливается к дверному косяку.  
Трясет головой, пытаясь собраться.  
  
\- Ах, цель! – воодушевленно восклицает Кот. – Ах, если бы у меня только была цель… Тогда мои злодейские задумки и коварные планы были бы гораздо успешнее…  
  
Наступает тишина.  
Рука Алисы с зажатым в ней пистолетом медленно поднимается вверх.  
\- Не бойся, братец, - нежным, чужим голосом говорит Алиса. – Тебе не будет больно.  
Он выходит из дома, и дверь хлопает, закрываясь за его спиной.  
В этот же момент он стреляет.  
Выстрел похож на эхо хлопнувшей двери, голос Алисы полон отстраненного любопытства.  
\- Кажется… я попал тебе в живот. Тебе больно?  
\- Как… симметрично… - хрипит Кролик. – Как… справедливо…  
  
\- Кажется, сейчас все и закончится, - говорит Кот.  
Он подходит к окну, мотает головой в сторону фотографий, залепивших стекло.  
\- Кто это? С нашим Алисой?  
\- «Начнется», ты хотел сказать? – поправляет его Шляпник.  
Кот широко улыбается, смотрит на Шляпника равнодушными темными глазами.  
\- Я хотел сказать «начнется», ты прав.  
  
\- Убей меня, - шепчет Кролик. – Убей меня… Отомсти мне… Убей меня… Я хочу искупления… Чтобы ты убила меня…   
Его шепот носится по дому, трогает хрустальные бокалы и серебряные ложечки, лежащие на блюдцах, шевелит шторы, оглаживает старинные часы, висящие на стене.  
Секундная стрелка вздрагивает, пытаясь сорваться с места, и замирает.  
Часы бьют шесть.  
\- Но я же и есть… - Алиса кричит.  
Кричит, и кричит, и кричит под монотонный бой часов.  
\- Глупая Мэри Энн! - зло выплевывает Кролик. – Черт, как же больно…  
  
\- Уже не начнется, - пожимает плечами Кот.  
\- Шесть часов вечера – это константа, - кивает Шляпник. – Время пить чай. Тебя не приглашаю.  
\- Не выйдешь спасать Алису?  
\- Он сейчас в опасности?  
\- Разве это не он сейчас кричит?  
\- Просто снимает стресс?  
Кот подходит к Шляпнику, сидящему на полу, наклоняется, заглядывая ему в глаза, и удивленно спрашивает -  
\- Ты разочарован?   
В ответ Шляпник стреляет.  
\- Правая рука… - Кот растворяется в воздухе, его голос становится все тише и тише. – Значит, Алиса не считает меня своим врагом…  
\- Ты уже не нужен Алисе, - зло бросает Шляпник в пустоту. – Кролик перестал прятаться, он теряет терпение.  
  
Если говорить о терпении, Белый Кролик – это самое терпеливое существо во всей Стране Чудес. Он сидит в своей норе, засыпанной детскими книжками, старыми игрушками и сладостями, смотрит, как солнечные лучи преломляются в маленьких фигурных баночках с конфитюрами, превращая их в разноцветные фонарики.  
Смотрит, как солнечные лучи подсвечивают бледную кожу изящных фарфоровых куколок, стоящих на полке.  
У всех куколок – каштановые волосы и синие глаза, ласково и удивленно глядящие с нежных лиц, все они одеты в одинаковые синие платьица с рукавами-воланами и пышными юбками.  
Куколки замерли, нежась под прикосновениями солнечных лучей.  
  
Кролик поднимает с пола книгу и читает.  
  
«- Скажите, пожалуйста, - начала Алиса нерешительно (она была воспитанная девочка и потому не совсем уверена, прилично ли ей первой заговаривать со старшими), - почему ваш кот так улыбается?  
\- Это Чеширский Кот,- сказала Герцогиня, - вот почему.»  
  
\- Ты слушаешь, Мэри Энн? – оборачивается Кролик к камину.  
  
В глубоком кресле перед камином сидит еще одна фарфоровая куколка, ростом с тринадцатилетнюю девочку. В ее блестящих синих глазах отражаются языки пламени.  
  
\- Вот дурочка, взяла и заснула, - бормочет Кролик и убегает за теплым пледом.  
  
Куколка молчит.

 **Бесконечная история**  
  
Утром Страна Чудес превращается в кошмар.  
Деревья искривлены, потрескавшаяся земля ощетинилась ржавыми шипами кустарников.  
Черный дождь пожирает остатки высохшей за ночь травы.  
А небо… Боже мой, не стоит даже смотреть на это небо.  
Хотя – смотри на него, не смотри – оно все равно давит на плечи, дышит в спину влагой и гнилью.  
Запах гари кажется запахом полевых цветов.  
Такой освежающий.  
Такой чистый.  
Запах освежителя в общественном сортире.  
  
Утром, рано утром –   
  
(две стрелки давно издохли, третья все еще агонизирует, но это никак не влияет на конечный результат)  
  
\- в шесть часов вечера, Алиса открывает дверь и выходит за порог.  
Шляпник сидит у костра, помешивает длинной палкой угли.  
Воздух дрожит и искажается над бледными языками пламени.  
Сигарета, уныло свисающая из угла рта Шляпника, давно потухла.  
Из костра летят искры, черные капли дождя шипят, падая на мокрые фотографии.  
  
Чеширский Кот устроился напротив Шляпника, обнимает свои колени и безотрывно смотрит на огонь.  
Он кажется больным и каким-то размытым, как будто сам еще не решил, появляется он или исчезает.  
  
\- Бензина бы плеснуть, - тускло говорит Кот. – Тогда они точно сгорят. Я уверен.  
\- Ты говорил это четыре часа назад, - отзывается Шляпник, но послушно тянется за красной жестяной канистрой, стоящей поодаль.  
Костер вспыхивает, болезненно-ярко, пламя закручивается вокруг палки, облизывает руку Шляпника, продолжающего флегматично ворошить угли.  
\- Кажется, одна загорелась, - говорит Кот. – Смотри, вон та, слева.  
  
Алиса сонно трет глаза.  
Мне это снится, - говорит он себе. – Черт меня возьми, мне снится кошмар.  
Какую-то дрянь на ночь сожрал, не иначе.  
Говорит себе Алиса.  
  
\- Точно, загорелась, - кивает Шляпник. – Вторая из всей этой кучи за ночь.  
\- Вообще-то, убивать ненужное время – это работа Гусеницы, - Кот оборачивается, приветливо улыбается Алисе.  
Машет ей рукой.  
\- Забыли про Гусеницу, - бормочет Шляпник. – И про всех остальных тоже.  
Кот отворачивается от Алисы, продолжает так же тускло и тихо –  
\- Может, спирт поискать… Знаешь, он тоже хорошо горит…  
\- Можно, - говорит Шляпник. – Ты держись, ладно? Если ты сдохнешь раньше, чем я тебя пристрелю, это будет форменное свинство с твоей стороны.  
\- Не дождешься, - мотает головой Кот. – Я вас всех еще переживу.  
  
Бледное эхо иронии в его голосе, красное, тяжелое небо, разбухшие от влаги фотографии, сыто шевелящиеся в костре – все это навевает на Алису такую огромную, невозможную печаль, как это вынести, скажите, уж лучше бы все сгорело в огне...  
Огонь, пожирающий Страну Чудес, высушил бы глаза Алисы.  
Растопил бы ком, застрявший в горле Алисы.  
  
Алиса больше не сомневается ни в чем.  
У него больше не осталось сожалений.  
Она торопится выбраться из этого сна, торопится проснуться в старом доме, наполненном шорохами, и скрипами, и солнечным светом, и запахами табачного дыма и свежей выпечки.  
В доме, на стене которого нарисованы старинные часы.  
Часы всегда показывают шесть, время чаепития.  
Белоснежный, бумажно-тонкий фарфор.  
Солнечные зайчики, рассыпающиеся по столовому серебру.  
Сестра, моя драгоценная сестра.  
Мой драгоценный брат.  
Когда твоя жизнь начинает тебе мешать, иди за Белым Кроликом, и не думай ни о чем.  
Как превратить Гору в Мышь, а Ночь в День.  
Как угадать карту, спрятанную в колоде.  
Выпей меня до дна, Алиса.  
А лучше – выпей до дна это соленое, горькое озеро.  
Мой драгоценный брат…  
  
\- Эй, вы, двое, - говорит Алиса. – Кого хороним, а?  
Он стоит на пороге дома, тощий невысокий пацан в светлом костюме и синей рубашке, раздраженно кривит лицо и пытается сморгнуть слезы.  
Он небрежно привалился к дверному косяку и засунул руки в карманы брюк.  
\- Что-то я вас не понял, - говорит Алиса.  
\- Какой бодрый самоубийца, - насмешливо шепчет Кот и начинает исчезать.  
Его силуэт тает, а потом опять уплотняется.  
\- Боишься, - бросает Шляпник. – Исчезнуть совсем.  
\- Боюсь, - кивает Кот. - Жизнь без цели – это лучше, чем цель без жизни.  
Алиса многозначительно прокашливается.  
\- Страна Чудес умирает, - говорит Кот. – Остались только вы трое и еще я. Даже Сожалений больше нет, хотя казалось бы.  
\- О чем вы вообще говорите? – Алиса повышает голос в попытке обратить на себя внимание.  
Порыв ветра швыряет ему в лицо смятый бумажный лист.  
Алиса фыркает, берет его в руки, читает –  
-Трудовой контракт… так, так… Белый Кролик, именуемый в дальнейшем Работодатель, с одной стороны, и Алиса П. Лидделл, именуемый в дальнейшем Работник… бред какой-то. Регулирует трудовые и иные отношения… Вот! Работник принимается на работу в качестве Сорок Шестой Алисы! Работник обязуется… ну-ка, ну-ка… обязуется убить Белого Кролика. Работнику предоставляется личный Шляпник… ха-ха, слышал, урод? Ты – мой личный Шляпник, ты понял?  
\- Для выполнения видов работ, оговоренных в контракте Шляпника и не противоречащих Своду Правил Страны Чудес, так что расслабься, - Шляпник закуривает сигарету, откручивает крышку канистры и подливает в костер бензин.   
Алиса раздраженно фыркает.  
\- Настоящий договор заключен на неопределенный срок… Эй, это слишком неопределенно! Никогда такое не подпишу!  
Он сминает контракт, швыряет его на землю.  
Ветер взвывает, закидывает его листами бумаги, Алиса закрывает лицо рукой, другой машет, отпихивая от себя листы, назойливые и хищные, как стая чаек.  
Весь порог усыпан бланками контракта, и в прихожей лежит пара десятков.  
  
\- Хорошо сидим, - меланхолично говорит Кот.  
\- Сейчас пойдем, - отвечает Шляпник.  
\- Блин, хватит! – визжит Алиса. – Сказал, что убью Кролика – значит, убью! Без всякого этого бумажного дерьма!  
Листопад прекращается.  
Бланки контрактов расползаются в клочья, истаивают в считанные секунды.   
\- Все, хватит тут сидеть! – решительно говорит Алиса. – А не навестить ли нам Кролика?  
\- Кролика? – лучезарно улыбается Кот. – Можно. А вот этот что, уже согласился?  
Он мотает головой в сторону Шляпника.  
\- Пусть сначала этот скажет, какое у него желание, - цедит Шляпник, не оборачиваясь на голос.  
\- Но тогда этот будет обязан согласиться, - говорит Кот и достает из воздуха толстый потрепанный том в кожаном переплете.  
\- Таковы правила, - бросает Шляпник. - Я знаю.  
\- Ладно, - говорит Кот. – Нам прямо, и прямо, и прямо. И тогда мы придем в гости к Кролику.  
\- Все так просто?- удивленно спрашивает Алиса. – Не может быть!  
\- Ах, никто в этом мире не ходит прямыми путями, - Кот машет рукой и вздыхает.   
\- Так вот почему ты все еще не исчез… - говорит Шляпник.  
\- Я все еще нужен моей Алисе, - пожимает плечами Кот. – Но это ненадолго, не переживай ты так...  
  
Если говорить о нужных вещах, стоит упомянуть о тех глупых, смешных людях, к которым Чеширский Кот никогда не был привязан.   
Дом Герцогини пуст, окна разбиты. Буря разметала по комнате золу из очага, разбитые бутылки, осколки посуды, выпавшей из шкафа, какие-то бабские тряпки.  
Кресло мерно покачивается, скелет поворачивает голову – из глазницы выпадает червяк, а волосы клочьями падают на пол.  
\- Я ждала тебя, Котик, - говорит Герцогиня. – Хочешь молока? Только тебе придется достать его из погреба самому. Видишь, я умерла…  
\- Не беспокойтесь, хозяйка, - отвечает Кот. – Мне нужно уйти, но обещаю, я скоро вернусь.  
\- Лжец, - говорит Герцогиня. – Но это ничего, это ничего страшного. Такая уж у котов натура…  
  
\- Здесь живет Кролик, - говорит Кот.  
Нора Кролика похожа на милый сказочный домик, белые стены, красная крыша, цветные витражи в окнах.  
Зеленая полянка перед домом чудесно контрастирует с черной, потрескавшейся землей за цветочной изгородью.  
Квадратный кусок синего неба с белоснежными облачками, нависающий над жилищем Кролика, кажется декорацией.  
\- Желание, - говорит Кот. – Господин Шляпник помнит, что это за желание.  
Хреново выглядит Кот, откровенно хреново.  
Он стал полупрозрачным и плоским, больше всего он напоминает сейчас Сожаление.  
Его голос беспорядочно меняет тональность, идет помехами.  
\- Ну да, - говорит Шляпник и достает пистолет. – Я помню. Знаешь, мне хотелось это сделать для себя. Даже в этом ты мне напакостил.  
\- Да что происходит? – Алиса оборачивается, он нетерпеливо топчется у калитки, меньше всего на свете сейчас ему нужны задержки. – Что там с желанием, решайте побыстрее и пошли уже. Все это время я только и делал, что ждал, хватит, мне надоело!  
  
Он открывает калитку, шагает внутрь и вздрагивает, услышав выстрел.  
\- Уже иду, - слышит он голос Шляпника.  
\- Что ты…  
Алиса шумно выдыхает.  
\- Мать твою, что ты…  
\- Его желание, - говорит Шляпник и прячет пистолет в кобуру. – Пойдем. Это просто дохлый кот. Не стоило даже оборачиваться.  
Но Алиса стоит, не шевелясь, это ступор или что-то вроде, дыра в голове у Кота размером с кулак, и волосы слиплись от крови, но совсем не изменили свой цвет.  
Просто они были красные.  
\- Пойдем, - повторяет Шляпник. – Знаешь, как день превратить в ночь?  
\- Ага, - машинально кивает Алиса. – День-сень-сель-соль-ноль-ночь. Просто как вариант. Но это легко, а ты попробуй превратить сахар в крупу.  
\- Я попробую, - серьезно кивает Шляпник.  
\- Кто-то… - Алиса морщит лоб, вспоминает. – Кто-то сделал мне мышь из носового платка. Она бегала по столу, как живая. Кто же это был?  
Алиса прищуривается, она рассеянно смотрит сквозь Шляпника, потом ее глаза фокусируются на нем, и она удивленно вскрикивает.  
В этот момент земля вздрагивает.  
Шляпник сильно толкает Алису на полянку, за цветочную изгородь.  
Дервья и камни обрушиваются вниз, в пустоту, становится так тихо, как будто кто-то выключил звук.  
От Страны Чудес осталась только нора Белого Кролика.  
  
У Кролика уютная нора.  
Яркие обои на стенах, легкие шторы перетянуты витыми шнурами.   
Пианино в углу.  
Солнечный свет бьет в окна, рисует на полу отражения витражей.  
Девочка в лодке.  
Девочка с крикетным молотком.  
Девочка с книжкой.  
Девочка, уснувшая под деревом.  
  
На полках стоят маленькие фарфоровые куколки, когда дверь открывается, они оборачиваются.  
Они смотрят на Алису, грациозно и непринужденно склонив головы набок.  
\- Где ты, животное! – орет Алиса. – Выходи, смерть твоя пришла!  
\- Не ори так, - морщится Шляпник. – Дебил.  
Его руки тянутся к пистолетам, к обоим пистолетам.  
Ее Королевского больше не существует, но это ничего не меняет.  
Пистолет в правой руке – для тех, кто нарушил приказ Ее Королевского. Пистолет в левой руке – для тех, кто хочет причинить Алисе вред.  
\- Отвали, - бросает Алиса. – Достал.  
В этот момент куколки срываются с полок, стремительные ласточки с синими крыльями, они падают на Алису, он отмахивается, крошится фарфор, Алиса падает, неожиданно тяжелые, как будто свинцовые, куколки облепляют Алису, мешают пошевелиться, и это так чудовищно нелепо, это просто какой-то бред.  
Алиса лежит на полу, фарфоровая девочка, вцепившаяся в полу его пиджака, поднимается на ноги, раскидывает руки в стороны, балансируя.  
Алиса дышит хрипло и тяжело, попытки освободиться отнимают все его силы, его грудная клетка вздымается и опадает, сердце бьется о ребра, наверное, не очень удобно идти по такой поверхности, машинально думает Алиса, глядя, как фарфоровая девочка спотыкается, подпрыгивает и осторожно идет дальше. На ней синее платье и белый фартук, синяя лента в каштановых волосах, а глаза – две голубых прозрачных стекляшки.   
Она пробегает по горлу Алисы, хватается за подбородок и заглядывает в его лицо.  
\- Какого черта делает этот Шляпник?! – выдыхает Алиса.  
  
И в самом деле, какого черта делает этот Шляпник.  
  
Если говорить о Шляпнике, с недавних пор он избегает смотреть на Алису. Алиса плохо действует на его зрение, в глазах начинает двоиться, и кажется, что у второго Алисы – каштановые мокрые волосы, нежное девичье личико с широко распахнутыми, остекленевшими глазами и распоротая брюшина, а кишки похожи на белесый клубок змей, медленно шевелящихся в темной воде.  
Все это здорово отвлекает, да еще и этот звук.  
Вода, капающая на землю с рукавов промокшего насквозь пальто.  
  
Вот так она и лежала на поверхности озера, беспомощно раскинув руки и ноги.  
Казалась сломанной куклой, сломанной и выброшенной в воду злым сорванцом.  
Шляпнику хочется протереть глаза, он уже не знает, что он видит на самом деле.  
  
\- Она умерла, - говорит Белый Кролик. – Добро пожаловать в Страну Чудес, господин Доджсон, или как вас там.  
  
В воде она кажется легкой, почти невесомой, но когда он выносит ее из озера, она становится каменно-тяжелой, и он останавливается, осторожно кладет ее на берег и снимает с себя промокшее черное пальто.  
Предсмертный оскал обезображивает ее лицо.  
Наверное, ей было больно, думает он и пытается расправить уголки ее рта.  
В голове – ни одной мысли.  
Ни одного звука в ушах.  
Когда ее улыбка становится привычной, достаточно просто поддерживать ее справа и слева, она вздрагивает, сильно, всем телом.  
Ее рот раскрывается, из него льется вода и зловонная слизь.  
И больше она не шевелится.  
  
\- Но вот что интересно, - говорит Белый Кролик. – Твое чувство вины. Думаешь, ты мог бы что-то изменить? Впрочем, вина сделала тебя управляемым, друг мой.  
  
Он заворачивает ее в пальто, машинально поправляет задравшуюся, разорванную юбку.  
Потом он несет ее домой.  
К ней домой.  
Медленно передвигает ноги под стук капель воды, срывающихся с рукавов пальто.  
Ритмичный, как метроном.  
  
То, как это выглядит со стороны – отдельный вопрос, но ее брат, подпирающий фонарь у дома, не удивлен.  
Не испуган.  
Перегораживает дорогу, заставляя остановиться, его глаза тускло блестят в темноте, голос кажется мертвым.  
«Ты Алиса?» - спрашивает ее брат и дотрагивается до пряди мокрых волос, выбившихся из-под пальто.  
«Тише», - отвечает он. – «Я понял, она просто заснула и попала в Страну Чудес. Не надо ее будить».  
  
Он пропускает удар по лицу, восстанавливает равновесие, осторожно прижимая ее к груди.  
«Тише», - повторяет он.  
  
\- Безумный Шляпник, - говорит Белый Кролик. – Вот тогда у тебя крыша и поехала. Очень неудачный был момент. Это сейчас ты натренировался. Твоя Алиса сорок пять раз умирала в Стране Чудес, не так ли?  
\- Точно, - отвечает Шляпник. – Тогда она и поехала.  
\- Твою мать! – кричит Алиса. – Не хочешь мне помочь, урод?!  
  
Шляпник переводит взгляд на Алису.  
\- Это был ты, - медленно говорит Шляпник. – Это ты ее убил.  
\- Что за херню ты несешь?! – орет Алиса.  
Извивается на полу, пытаясь вывернуться из-под груды шевелящегося фарфора.  
\- Это ты убил мою Алису. Это был ты, Лидделл.  
Говорит Шляпник.  
\- Да я и есть Алиса!!! – орет Алиса. – Ты сам мне это сто раз говорил!!!  
\- Он тоже тогда сошел с ума, - шепчет Кролик на ухо Шляпнику, бесшумный, как тень. – Он очень, очень ее любил. Своеобразно, но все же.  
\- От-пус-ти-те-ме-ня! – орет Алиса. – Ебаные-вы-психи!!!  
\- Присаживайся, - Кролик легко трогает Шляпника за плечо и указывает в сторону большого темного стола. – Я расскажу тебе, что было дальше.  
  
Шесть стульев, изящные спинки, гнутые ножки.  
Шляпник садится на один из них, Кролик садится напротив.  
Выкладывает на стол пачку бритв.  
  
\- В двенадцать часов ровно – запомни это время, был полдень – он сел за стол в своей комнате. Электронные часы, стоящие на полке, скрипнули и запищали.  
Электронные часы, стоящие на полке, скрипнули и запищали.  
Алиса скосил на них глаза, мотнул головой и дернулся изо всех сил.  
\- Чертов Кролик, отпусти меня, и я убью тебя чертово количество раз и с любыми извратами! Это то, что ты хочешь, верно?!  
  
\- Он достал лезвие из пачки, развернул бумажный конверт, в котором оно лежало, его руки тряслись, он порезал палец, - говорит Кролик.  
Шляпник смотрит на свою руку, в которой зажато лезвие бритвы, кровь течет по ладони из порезанного пальца, капает на стол.  
\- Так нервничал? – улыбается Шляпник, вытряхивает сигарету из пачки и закуривает.  
\- Просто потерял терпение, - вздыхает Кролик. – Страна Чудес звала его, каждая открытая дверь казалась ему кроличьей норой. Впрочем, ты это знаешь лучше меня, это же ты ее придумал…  
\- Я? – удивляется Шляпник. – Ну, надо же…  
  
\- Я не хочу больше слушать это дерьмо, - ровно говорит Алиса. – Потому что это самое настоящее дерьмо.  
  
\- Это была самая настоящая кровь, он заворожено смотрел на нее, и все никак не мог оторваться. Странно, что он не выращивал белые розы, - неожиданно хихикает Кролик.  
  
\- Эй, ты, чмо ушастое, - спокойно говорит Алиса. – Скажи мне, что ты хочешь, и я дам тебе это.  
  
\- Он снял пиджак, расстегнул манжеты рубашки и закатал рукава. Провел лезвием по запястью, сначала слабо и неуверенно, потом сильнее.  
\- Это не так просто, - кивает Шляпник, делает еще один надрез, вены скользят.  
\- Но он был настойчивым парнем, этот Лидделл, и в конце концов…  
\- …у него все получилось, - Шляпник стряхивает пепел на пол, из разрезанной вены хлещет кровь, тушит сигарету.  
Шляпник чертыхается, достает новую.  
Зажигалка скользит в его пальцах, Кролик достает спички и Шляпник закуривает.  
\- Со второй рукой было сложнее, - говорит Кролик. – У него кружилась голова, темнело в глазах, ну ты понимаешь.  
\- Ну да, понимаю, - тихо отвечает Шляпник.  
Сигарета вываливается из его рта, катится по столу.  
Кролик быстрым движением смахивает ее на пол.  
\- Так вообще хорошо. Понимаешь, Лидделл не курил…  
  
\- Прекратите… - хрипло шепчет Алиса. – Прекратите немедленно… Или дайте мне отвернуться… Я не хочу на это смотреть…  
  
\- Но все у него получилось просто замечательно! – Кролик радостно хлопает в ладоши, и Шляпник, покачнувшись, падает под стол.  
Кролик заглядывает под стол, удивленно присвистывает.  
\- Надо же, опять сломал игрушку… Не важно!  
Он щелкает пальцами и куколки, сковывающие Алису, рассыпаются, превращаются в фарфоровую пыль.  
Алиса поднимается на ноги, его ведет в сторону, что-то внутри дрожит, вот-вот оборвется.  
Он швыряет себя вперед, в глазах застряла какая-то странная мутная дрянь, все плывет, он хватает Кролика за плечи и трясет, повторяя –   
\- Сдохни, урод, просто сдохни, сдохни…   
Кажется, он колотит Кролика затылком об стену.  
Кажется, тонкие кости хрустят, так сильно он сжимает пальцы.  
Кролик не сопротивляется, висит в его руках, как старая тряпка.  
Кажется, он вообще ничего не весит.  
  
Алиса приходит в себя медленно, как бы даже с неохотой.  
  
\- Понимаешь, на самом деле это мое тело, - шепчет Кролик. – А ты – моя дорогая сестра. Мое драгоценное дитя. Моя любимая девочка…  
  
Алиса закрывает глаза.  
Уже нет ни печали, ни боли. Горе и грех - всего лишь слова, пустые звуки, не означающие ничего.  
Она достает пистолет.  
Она долго тренировалась.  
Стреляла по портретам и хрустальным бокалам в исчезающем времени старого дома.  
Сейчас все закончится.  
Изломанное существо, лежащее у ее ног, слабо шевелится.  
Поднимает голову, смотрит на нее глазами, такими синими, как будто перед ней - зеркало.  
Медленно, медленно тянет руку вверх, цепляется за подол ее платья.  
Разжимает пальцы.  
\- Ты… Алиса..? – едва слышно бормочет существо. – Ты… пришла..?  
Алиса стреляет.  
  
Алиса, мое драгоценное дитя, мое нежное, доверчивое и любопытное дитя.  
Хватит читать, остановись.  
Обернись, прямо сейчас за твоей спиной медленно открывается нора Кролика.  
Сейчас, прямо сейчас.  
Вернись к нам…


End file.
